The longest race
by Dragonhunters
Summary: When Jaune was accepted into his dream school for racing he couldn't be more thrilled. But when a accident happens on the track and he is blamed can he get back behind the wheel and win one of the biggest races of his life or will he crash and burn?


Beacon academy the school that had everything from fighting to arts, the one thing that Beacon did not have is racing. The sport of off road racing and rally racing is at an all-time high, with the sport bringing in millions of views each racing season.

Jaune Arc was never a fighter like his dad or a geniuses like his mom, Jaune was the youngest of seven. He wasn't smart like Rouge, He couldn't fight like Addison, Grace, or Rose, he wasn't musically inclined like Amber, and he couldn't sing like Samantha, but Jaune could drive. He won his first race at the age of fifteenth and he came in third place at the Remmant world rally race.

A knock was heard on the Arc household door, a man with silver hair stood at door with a can in hand. Several footsteps and shouting from the other side of the door was heard before it opened to a tall blond girl gasping for air.

"Hello Ozpin," said Rose "What are you doing here?"

Ozpin let a small smile form across his face "I'm here to see your brother is he here?" he asked.

Roses face turned to a face of surprise "He's in the garage, let me show you the way," said Rose as she turned and started towards the back of the house. The garage was cluttered with car parts and tools while Jaune had his head in the hood of a muscle car.

"Hey little bro someone is here to see you," said Rose as she and Ozpin entered the garage.

Jaune came out from under the hood with a confused look on his face.

"Hello I'm headmaster Ozpin from Beacon academy," said Ozpin as he walked forward.

Jaune looked around the room for a few seconds before looking at Ozpin.  
"Shouldn't you be here for one of my sisters not me sir," said Jaune in a deadpan voice.

Ozpin smiled and said "actually i'm here for you Mr. Arc not one of your sisters,"

Jaune had a surprised look on his face before he leaned up against his car and gave a nod to Ozpin to continue.

"Well Mr. Arc as you already know Beacon is one of the best schools, and all of your sisters are currently attending. Now I want to extend the offer to you Mr. Arc and let you attend my school."

"What do you mean sir i'm not gifted in anything all I can do is drive sir." said Jaune.

By this time all of his sisters have sat next to the door and are eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Well Mr. Arc Beacon is starting a off road racing/ rally team and I want you to come and drive for the school." said Ozpin as he started to lean on the car next to Jaune.

"How would I pay I mean all of my sisters are going, and that's a lot of cash," said Jaune with a concerned look on his face.

Ozpin flashed a smile at him and said "You will have a scholarship, a free ride as long as you keep your grades at a B average and keep out of trouble on and off the track,"

Jaune brought his head down for a short while then quickly shot it back up with a smile on his face.

"You got a deal sir," he said with excitement in his voice.

"Good now freshmen orientation is in a couple of weeks at Beacon's auditorium , but you and the other racers well meet at this location for a race that will take you to Beacon," said Ozpin handing Jaune a slip of paper.

"Ummm sir will I be able to use my own vehicle or will the school give me one?" asked Jaune as he looked over the piece of paper.

"You will drive your own then when you're at the school you well be teamed with a mechanic and you can make any and all repairs to the vehicle you see fit," said Ozpin as he turned to leave the garage.

"Oh one more thing if you don't finish in a certain time, or if you finish outside of the top twenty you well lose the chance to drive for my school," said Ozpin as he walked away.

* * *

The next couple of days where a blur to Jaune, he spent all his time in the garage working on his car he even started eating and sleeping in there. Jaune was always alone in the garage his dad never really cared about his passion, and his mom would tell him _'Jaune if you go out there and hurt yourself who's fault would that be, not mine or your fathers,'_ Jaune quickly grew out of his parents hating what he does but what really got to him where his sister, all day they would try to show how better they were, but after all this Jaune never cared he just moved on.

Out of all this Jaune did have one thing that was remotely good happen to him, the night before he would go and race his way into Beacon his father actually came into the garage and said something that Jaune thought that he would never hear.

"I'm proud of you son," said James Arc.

Jaune had a deadpan look on his face before he rolled his eyes and threw his bags into the back of the car.

"Didn't you hear me lad?" asked his father.

"Yea I did, but I know its fake," said Jaune with a hint of sadness in his voice. Jaune hated saying that but deep down it was the truth, and he knew that it would hurt his dad when he said it but he didn't care.

"What do you mean it's fake?" said his father with anger in his voice.

Jaune let out a sigh and turned around and looked at his father and said "You and mom hated what I do always telling me that this life will get me nowhere, or telling me that i should try to become a farmer because that will be the only thing I could do," at this point Jaune was yelling at his father unleashing all his rage that he had pent up inside him.

James Arc opened his mouth but no words came out, he was surprised his only son had just yelled at him with so much anger it reminded him of his father.

"Jaune Arc! Don't raise your voice at me I am your father!" yelled James Arc.

Jaune rolled his eyes before climbing into his car and starting its engine. A low rumble filled the garage as he pulled out, with his father standing and staring at him. As Jaune drove he checked his watch.

'Twelve hours to get there, I can make it in five,' he thought as he pushed the car to speeds he only hits when he races. Little did Jaune know that this would be the start of a new and fun adventure.


End file.
